The program for the "National Black Leadership Initiative on Cancer (NBLIC)" prototype for 1992-1997 will basically be a continuation and expansion of the effort during 1989-1992 to establish a national network of African American community based leaders; but with refinements born of the earlier experiences. Additionally, an evaluation of process will be continued while an evaluation of outcome will be initiated. Both will be used to measure efficiency and cost-effectiveness of programs aimed ultimately at reducing the incidence of and mortality from cancer among African Americans. The overall goal is to decrease cancer incidence and mortality rates and improve survival rates for African Americans. These efforts have been directed toward establishing a culturally sensitive cancer prevention and control program targeting the African American population of the U.S. We have begun to achieve this goal through empowering Black communities to exercise a significant measure of control over the quality and length of life of their members. This application intends to utilize the resources of the Minority Health Professions Foundation and the six regional offices of the original NBLIC along with Drew-Meharry-Morehouse Consortium Cancer Center to address the problem of cancer in African American communities across the United States. The three (3) specific aims of the program are: 1.) increase the information/knowledge base of the African American community about cancer; 2.) increase the number of African Americans adopting early detection practices, e.g., Breast Self Examination; and 3.) increase access for African Americans to cancer prevention, early detection and treatment. These aims will be accomplished through a number of activities including: 1.) developing local coalitions of African American leaders to provide public education on cancer as well as promote cancer prevention and early detection in the African American community on an ongoing basis; 2.) increasing collaborative relationships with other organizations and agencies engaged in cancer prevention and control services and research; 3.) identifying public and private cancer screening resources available in the African American community; 4.) helping to increase access to cancer care for the African American community; and 5.) identifying and helping to remove the barriers to entering African American patients into cooperative clinical trials. Evaluation of the impact of the NBLIC program on the beliefs and practices of the African American community will be conducted in the following manner; 1) Consultant/biostatistician - will review semi-annually the data collected and data management system; including collection, analysis and reporting and 2) an evaluation team lead by consultant/biostatistician, including the principal investigator (P.I.) and a National Advisory Board, will annually assess progress. At the project's end, an evaluation will be conducted to assess project outcome.